Plasma Thrower
The Plasma Thrower is a weapon used by the UPT Space Force. The Fire Elemental Weapon, it was originally developed by Space Lord Industries, but since the end of the Consortium War its continued development has been handled by the UPT Space Force Development Division. The Plasma Thrower is a relatively compact medium-yield weapon that however suffers from shorter intrinsic range than most other weapons of the UPT Space Force, and as such is typically employed for powerful medium-range bombardments, although such tactics are not commonly employed by the UPT Space Force by choice. Principles Plasma weaponry is perhaps some of the most challenging to make effective. By definition - or at least the definition used by the UPT Space Force - it must travel at a relatively modest velocity, such that the thermal energy of the shot is significantly greater than the kinetic energy. Were the kinetic energy dominant, the weapon would be considered a particle cannon. A small volume of plasma in empty space will radiate its energy very rapidly, resulting in severely limited range, exarcebated by the modest velocity involved. The solution to this problem that was devised by the UPT Space Force Development Division is simple but highly effective. The plasma is encased in a shell that contains the thermal radiation, effectively insulating the plasma. The shell is strengthened with a miniature shield generator, but even then its lifespan is still severely limited. Nonetheless, the range improvement over a loose plasma is dramatic. As it travels slowly, and the plasma is a mixture of positive and negatively charged particles, it is poor at penetrating shields. The use of the shell also renders it vulnerable to point-defense. However, if it is disrupted close to a target it may nonetheless still be damaging. The primary damage mechanism is the radiation given off by the superhot plasma. At the extreme temperatures involved, this is not just heat; while the infrared, visible, and ultraviolet radiation are all intense, the peak is well into the gamma rays (with a photon energy around 500 MeV). A secondary damage mechanism is the kinetic energy, important in allowing the plasma to penetrate into hulls where its radiation will have greater effect. Another secondary damage mechanism is that the gamma rays are energetic enough to undergo pair production, creating antimatter upon hitting the target that can then do further damage. Implementation Plasma Throwers are fairly small devices, each a few metres in size. The shell is about 3 m across, with the plasma having a density comparable to water and a temperature of around a trillion Kelvin, and remains intact for 15 to 20 seconds. Around 90% of the total yield is thermal energy of the plasma, the remaining 10% being its kinetic energy. 50 Plasma Throwers are accomodated in a large module. They are not turreted, instead each Plasma Thrower is capable of sending its shell out at a moderate angle if needed. Specification As of November 2011 Yield: 1 sy. Velocity: 0.2c. Rate of fire: 20 Hz. Average Power: 20 sy/s. Intrinsic Range: 1 million km. Effective Range: Medium. Category:UPT